1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma display apparatus that includes an arrangement of channels of data drive integrated circuits. Embodiments of the present invention may match data signals to respective regions when a total number of address electrodes on a plasma display panel that is driven in the state of being divided into two regions is different from a number of channels included in all data drive integrated circuits.
2. Background of Related Art
In a plasma display panel, a barrier rib formed between a front panel and a rear panel may form one unit cell. Each cell may be filled with a main discharge gas, such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixed gas (Ne+He) of Ne and He, and an inert gas containing a small amount of xenon. When a discharge is generated using a high frequency voltage, the inert gas may generate vacuum ultraviolet rays and excite phosphors formed between the barrier ribs, thus displaying an image. Such plasma display panels may be thin and light-weight and, thus, are attracting attention as next-generation display devices.